Sangheili Honor and Pride
by Piros Parduc
Summary: The Strom-Covenant have attacked Earth, their leaders have been killed and I have been sent to Earth to protect the Arbiter. I am young, but an experianced Stave and Sword-Wielder. The best on all of Sanghelios. I will protect him at all costs...their costs. Minor Language/Violence. O/C characters and SPARTANS.


"Zar. Please come to me.""Arbiter…why do you call upon me?" I asked bowing. A slight movement in the corner of the tent caught my eye, the outline of a figure…"Zar, you are a son to me do not bow. You are one of the finest Sangheili swordsman and stave-wielder I have ever witnessed. I request you to do something for me.""How is this relevant to what is happening around us Arbiter?" I asked him puzzled, his jaws hung unmoving for a moment and he sighed. I stood up and looked around."Zar Mumdee. You are the only Sangheili Honour Guard at my side, you are always protecting me. Your armor is shined emerald and blue to extinguish the flames of hatred in this war, this armor you wear is the only of its kind. Made to resemble an ancient Arbiter…your great-great-grandfather Nurr 'Vadumee. The anicient Arbiter of the Sanghelios Civil Wars.""Of course…but, you are our Arbiter...it was reinstated as a rank of honour, you are to be protected at all times. Is something wrong uncle…my apologies…Arbiter?""Zar…call me by my true position as your uncle," he said, rubbing is snout. "I am nothing more than family to you...your only family. I need you to take me to the front lines. I must join the fight. The humans assisted us in 2559, now we must repay the favor." A Sangheili Ultra, barged into the tent and I drew my sword in the flick of a second. The Ultra stopped instantly."I only wish to inform the Arbiter of the armada's movement." He said Arbiter waves me off and the Ultra stands up. "What is our progress, brother?""Against our prayers…they are advancing on our ranks…we have lost many…they spare few, the survivors…they are killed violently." I glance at the Arbiter as he slumps deeper into the chair, he rests his hand on his helmet and sighs."Tell Shipmaster Tyrr to fall back…we will loose this battle today. Zar…""No uncle…we will not. I would like to request the alliance of the thirty best swordsman we can muster and as many Sangheili Stealth Warriors at our disposal.""Zar…why do you request these forces?" He asked me, sitting up in his chair."I will lead these warriors around the enemy and engage them from the back…while they are distracted, you can engage them while their attention is on us."The Ultra hissed, "You are a fool. You will have never succeed. They would notice you in seconds." I raised my sword once again and the Arbiter clenched his fist."It is treason then. You are insulting the Sangheili Honour Guardsman of the Arbiter? You defy my nephew," he roars, "You defy your commanding officer's command."

The Ultra growled, "You're too easily distracted." He drew his sword and activated the blade, I pointed my blade at him, the Arbiter stood, while I was distracted, the Ultra knocked me down and swung his blade in a deadly ark, it would have surely cleaved me in half if not for the demon 'Spartan'. He caught the Ultra's wrist and snapped it, the Ultra roared and the demon spun the blade around and stabbed it into the traitor's abdomen, he lifted him up and blood dripped from his mouth, the traitors mandibles twitched once more and were still. I gaped at the speed and swift killing this master warrior had, I bowed my head and crossed my claws across my chest."Demon. It is an honour to be in your presence." He look at me and then glanced at the Arbiter."We need to move the Arbiter. Now."

He looked down at me and grabbed my wrist, he pulled me up and looked at me, his spotless visor sent shivers down my spine and I looked away uncomfortably. The demon grabbed a human weapon known as a shotgun and two of the rapid-fire miniature automatic rifles. He glanced at me and motioned to a beam rifle. I nodded and grabbed it, an explosion ripped through the camp and a building fell. I ran outside of the tent and watched as the plasma mortars from the Wraith tanks approaching us. Our warriors began to return fire but were quickly slaughtered. I ran up next to a Sangheili laying on the ground covered with burns. I crouched next to him and his eyes filled with fear, a Needler Rifle shard, impaled itself in his throat and he stopped moving, I dove forward and rolled, evading the following rounds. A female demon ran up to protect me, but was slashed by a traitorous Zealot and was stabbed on the ground, the Sangheili removed his sword and walked towards me, I clenched my blade and launched my myself up and dug it blade deep into his chest. He fell to the ground and was still. The green demon and the Arbiter pulled up in a human 'Warthog' and I climbed into the turret, I crouched even lower than usual to fit and grabbed the triggers. The demon pulled out and raced towards the inner city, I fired on the incoming Banshee fighters and Seraphs. I ducked underneath a Banshee as it swooped low and bombed a group of Unggoy allies. The demon spun the wheel and we slid into an alleyway and drove through, we pulled out underneath a Scarab. Three Seraph bombers, destroyed the Scarab and the warriors on it burned alive. A Jiralhanae convoy, charged up our ranks and a Chieftain swung his Gravity Hammer and crushed a Sangheili's chest, I fired on the Jiralhanae and torn off it's arm. Two Sangheili tackled it and another stabbed him, a War Chieftain mounted his Fuel Rod Cannon on his shoulder and fired on the Warthog, it hit the rear of the Warthog and blew off the bumper. The axel cracked and the Warthog, slid sideways and crashed into a building. Thel was launched out and as he crawled to his knees, his helmet fell off. I was trapped underneath some rubble in the rear of the Warthog. A Jiralhanae approached Thel with a Grenade Launcher, as the sunlight glinted off the blade as he raised it, he grunted, a dagger protruded from his spine and the demon was leaning across the seats and grabbed one of his automatic rifles and fired on the Jiralhanae. The Jiralhanae fell to his knees and crashed to the ground, I pushed the rubble off of my chest and climbed out, holding my chest, my hearts were pounding and I stumbled over to Thel. The demon stood up and walked over, brushing the debris off of his armor, he grabbed his shotgun and pumped it."Let's move."I nodded and grabbed my uncle, the Spartan lifted him up and helped me carry him over to a corner, where he would be protected. I grabbed my Energy Sword and a Plasma Rifle. I fired on an oncoming Jiralhanae and he fell to the ground, I parried a Zealot's overhand and spun, he parried my blade and caught my wrist, I fired the rifle into his face. The demon looked at me and nodded. I charged foreward and ducked under an Energy Stave, I caught it and spun, breaking the spine if the wielder. I threw the Plasma Rifle to the demon and replaced the sword on its holster. I grabbed the stave and charged, ducking under plasma and needler rounds. I ran up the leg of a Scarab and stabbed the Jiralhanae, guarding the reactor, the demon jumped up and climbed onto the Scarab, he glanced around and reloaded the tiny automatic-rifles. He nodded to me again and placed a grenade in the core, I caught wind of a Jiralhanae attempting to sneak up on us, I flipped backwards and slit it's throat, red blood spilt everywhere. The demon jumped off and landed on a Jiralhanae. I jumped and landed on a car, crushing the roof. I ran and behind us the Scarab exploded. I panted as their forces retreated. "You fight as a Honoured Sangheili demon. Never before have I seen such skill.""Thank you. Infinity, the is Spartan-117, I need an evac and a Sangheili medical team, the Arbiter is injured. Location marked." He said into the communicator quietly. "Are you alright?""Yes...I am 'alright'" I said, explosions sound in the distance and the remaining Storm-Covenant retreated. A pelican dropship landed next to the wall where the Arbiter laid and a Sangheili medic steps out and crouches before Thel. I approach and help Thel, we stand him up and as we walk toward the back of the Pelican, a Jiralhanae kill team ran out of an abandoned building. The forward Jiralhanae shot Thel in the back with a Spike Rifle. A second Jiralhanae shot the demon with a grenade launcher. The demon fell back and another jumped onto the demon and stabbed at him with a dagger, the demon caught his hand and flipped him, his chest piece smoking and bloodied. Thel began to fall and I let the healer catch him, I kicked out with my hoof and caught a Jiralhanae in the chest. It roared in pain and I silenced it with a slash of my sword, I finished off the other two and grabbed the demon who was laying in the street, unmoving. The pelican retreated to the safety of the

"Your assassination failed. The Arbiter and demon live." a voice hissed in the darkness of the bridge. "For seven years I waited for them to die and they haven't. You said you team would succeed. You lied." a flash of emerald sprang from the darkness and the brute chieftain's head fell to the ground, emerald eyes glowed in the darkness. "I shall deal with them...myself"


End file.
